Le reflet d'un désir
by orangemma
Summary: A croire que certaines rondes nocturnes de préfets en chef peuvent être... étonnantes.


Blablatage du début: Tout d'abord je tiens a préciser que **seulement l'histoire m'appartient et non les personnages**. Disclamer fait, je tiens a préciser qu'il s'agit de mon premier OS, alors pitié soyez indulgent. Mdr. De plus, je sais que ca ne remplace pas le chapitre suivant de ma fic "journal d'un sorcier" mais ca peut aider a patienter, non?! Allez bonne lecture.  
_Note: en attente de relecture, désolé pour les fautes._

** ---------------------------------------------------- **

**Le reflet d'un désir**

Seul une légère brise qui parcourait les couloirs du collège et le claquement de ses chaussures sur le marbre du sol accompagnés la ronde nocturne du jeune préfet en chef. Celui-ci était chargé de la surveillance des cachots et de la partie est du château, tandis que son homologue féminin, qui n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger, s'occupait des tours et de la partie ouest.

La grande horloge du hall sonnait les douze coups de minuit alors qu'il s'y rendait pour les dernières vérifications qu'il devait effectuer avec Granger: il s'agissait juste de veiller a ce que tout soit en ordre dans le hall et la grande Salle et il pourrait ensuite aller se coucher.

Il était pratiquement arriver à destination lorsqu'un bruit inhabituel attira son attention. Il se rendit alors vers la source du bruit, sa baguette en main afin d'être prêt à répliquer s'il le fallait. Le cœur battant, il s'approcha pour finalement comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une porte qui grinçait sous l'effet du vent. Soulagé, il allait rebrousser chemin au moment où un scintillement étrange éveilla sa curiosité. Poussé par celle-ci, il s'avança en se demandant ce qu'il découvrira derrière cette porte qui était habituellement close d'après ses souvenirs. En poussant le battant de la porte, Drago Malefoy put découvrir une pièce remplie d'objets magiques divers et dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence ou encore de certains dont il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée qu'ils puissent se trouver là.

C'est ainsi qu'en arpentant les différentes rangées d'étagères il découvrit: un retourneur de temps, une main étrangleuse, quelques médaillons, des objets appartenant aux fondateurs… mais son regard se posa sur un miroir gigantesque situé au bout d'une rangée.

Il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu mais était incapable de ce souvenir où. Dans un livre ou en vrai, il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour du majestueux objet avant de se placer devant. C'est alors qu'il contemplait les ornements du miroir qu'il aperçut quelque chose se mouvoir dans le fond du miroir, juste derrière son reflet. Il fit alors volte-face, la main sur la poche où se trouvait sa baguette en prévention mais il ne vit rien. Il regarda alors de nouveau vers son reflet et put se rendre compte que la silhouette s'approchait de plus en plus de lui. A présent, il se souvenait où il avait ce miroir: dans un livre de la bibliothèque de son père. Se remémorant les propriétés magiques de l'objet, il ne parvenait plus à décrocher ses yeux de l'ombre qui s'avançait dans sa direction tellement il était curieux de savoir de qui il pouvait bien s'agir.

Au fur et à mesure que la silhouette s'avançait, il pouvait en deviner les courbes ainsi que la chevelure. Elle lui paraissait si familière et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à poser un nom sur ce corps qui s'approchait peu à peu.

C'est alors que le corps de la jeune fille apparu distinctement auprès de son reflet. A cette image, Drago resta bouché bée telle la vision d'Hermione Granger à ses côtés le surprenait. Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Ça ne pouvait pas être elle, cette... cette Sang de Bourbe ! Et pourtant il n'y pouvait rien, même s'il était magique ce miroir reflétait toujours la vérité. Peut importe si cela pouvait être dérangeant, après tout il ne faisait que mettre au pied du mur le jeune Serpentard.

Les minutes passèrent sans que le jeune homme ne sans puisse s'en rendre compte. Il était tellement omnibulé par l'image de la jeune fille au côté de son propre reflet, qu'il n'entendit même pas la préfète en chef rentrer dans la pièce et se diriger vers lui. Il ne remarqua sa présence que lorsque celle-ci lui adressa la parole:

«- Alors Malefoy, toujours aussi narcissique? Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de venir t'admirer pendant tes rondes. D'ailleurs pour être franche, si tu pouvais éviter, ça nous réduirait notre temps de travail à tous les deux!

Qu'est-ce que tu vois?» demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Hermione, surprise par la question, répondit:

«- Et bien comme il s'agit d'un miroir, je dirais que je vois mon reflet et le tien. Ça ira?

Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligente que ça Granger, remarque-t-il sans méchanceté dans la voix.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je croyais simplement que tu connaissais le Miroir du Risédtu sais le miroir qui te montre ce que tu désires le plus au monde...» l'informa-t-il en lui montrant la plaque qui surmontait le miroir avant de tourner les talons en direction de la sortie.

La jeune fille leva alors les yeux pour constater que le Serpentard avait raison. Ses yeux redescendirent peu à peu vers son reflet et elle put se rendre compte que celui du jeune homme là tandis que ce dernier se trouvait déjà au seuil de la porte. Elle ne prêta pas attention lorsque Drago lui adresse la parole tellement elle était hébété devant sa propre image tenant à présent la main de son pire ennemi. La jeune Griffondor ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsque son homologue lui dit d'une voix plus forte:

«- Hé Granger! Arrête de t'admirer on a cours demain, tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir.»

Il lui lança un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans la pénombre de la nuit. L'étonnement passé, Hermione voulut courir après le blond pour lui parler mais il était trop tard: il avait déjà disparu, emportant avec lui les réponses aux questions que se poser la jeune fille.

** ---------------------------------------------------- **

Blablatage de fin: J'espère que cet OS vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas a laisser une review si vs avez aimé ou pas, pour dire s'il y a besoin d'amélioration etc... A titre d'info, je travail sur le chap suivant de ma fic pour la publier le plus tot possible et aussi sur un autre OS en collabo avec ma chère The-misery (pub pour elle: elle traduit une fic génial aller la lire ) Byz.

**Orangemma.**


End file.
